


Sleepless

by hrhiggy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhiggy/pseuds/hrhiggy
Summary: Kurt dealing with insomnia over he and Blaine's season 3 breakup. So, angst.





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> currently in the process of taking fanfic posted to my tumblr between 2012-2014 and archiving it here on Ao3. This fanfiction was posted to tumblr in November of 2012, around when my url probably would have been "klacoustic" or "blamtastic" (but i'm not sure? I changed it a lot). It has not been edited or changed since, and will not be continuing or updating in the future

Kurt heaved a sigh, shaking two little white pills into the palm of his hand. 

He hadn’t taken sleeping medication this heavily since his junior year, after his dad had his heart attack and the bullying at McKinley had gotten so awful. Back then he would lay stiff as a board in bed, jumping at even the slightest creak of the floor boards. He would toss and turn under his sheets, resisting the urge to run down the hall and check on his father.

Then had come Blaine and Dalton. Slowly, Kurt had started to feel safe in his own skin again. Carol was there to watch over his father and if the nights got really awful, Kurt had a friend to call. Someone who understood what it felt like to be afraid of the creaks from the floorboards and the hum of the air conditioner. 

He’d thought he was done with sleeping pills. He’d thought he’d moved on to texting until he couldn’t hold his eyes open any longer, to having a warm body to wrap himself around when he closed his eyes, to falling asleep peacefully with a smile on his face. 

But all good things came to an end.

He hated sleeping pills. They made him feel weak, powerless. He hated that he let other people affect him so strongly that he couldn’t sleep. And even if the pills did help him get to sleep, he still woke up feeling unrested and anxious the next morning.

Still, wasn’t this better than lying awake thinking about Blaine with a tear-stained pillow?

He threw his head back and dropped the pills into his mouth, swallowing them with a mouthful of lukewarm water from the tap.


End file.
